


What a Peach

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Has ADHD, Eddie Kaspbrak Has OCD, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Rimming, Supportive Richie Tozier, Therapy, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: In the replies to [Richie's] Horny Day tweet, a fan had left a very detailed well wish. It wasn't anything wildly kinky, but when they had gotten together, Eddie didn't have much experience. As in, pretty much no experience.As in, he had been a virgin.They had stuck to mainly hand jobs, with a blow job here and there, so it might have been a little shocking for Eddie to read@TrashFan97tell Richie that they 'hope ur getting ur ass ate today by ur hot piece king.'
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	What a Peach

**Author's Note:**

> i even started this after horny day but i hated how it was going and revamped it so now it's even later 🤦♂️

Richie Tozier ✅ **@Trashmouth:** Happy Horny Day! 🍆💦🥴

"I'm embarrassed for you," Eddie said, frowning down at his phone. They had attempted to watch a movie with their afternoon off, but both of them with freshly diagnosed ADHD, they had lost interest after awhile and had settled for putting on some dumb reality show in the background as they scrolled on their phones. "I shouldn't be surprised, though, that you'd just announce to all of your Twitter followers that you're horny. You're shameless."

Richie laughed -- that deep belly laugh of his that ended up shaking the entire couch. He threw his arm around Eddie's shoulders, pulling him into his side, and then ruffled his hair. Eddie mumbled a quiet 'dick' which just caused Richie to laugh more.

"I didn't just tell everyone I'm horny. I mean, I _would_ do that, but no. National Horny Day is definitely a real thing."

Eddie glared at him.

"No, it's not. I refuse to believe that."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes," Eddie said throwing his hands into the air. "And all these responses from people who willingly listen to your jokes mean nothing. They would enable this delusion. Fucking immature cavem... _oh_."

"No, please. Please finish insulting my dedicated fans. As if _you_ don't willingly listen to my jokes."

Eddie was blushing, his hand covering his mouth, with his eyes glued to his phone. He didn't take the bait and lash out at the insinuation that he wasn't any better than the fucking immature cavemen that were Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier fans, and Richie knew something was up.

"Hey, what are you looking at? Lemme see that."

"What? Richie, no!"

Eddie was strong -- stronger than Richie, for sure -- but he clearly was distracted and Richie was determined, so he easily wrestled Eddie's phone away from him.

In the replies to his Horny Day tweet, a fan had left a very detailed well wish. It wasn't anything wildly kinky, but when they had gotten together, Eddie didn't have much experience. As in, pretty much no experience.

As in, he had been a virgin.

They had stuck to mainly hand jobs, with a blow job here and there, so it might have been a little shocking for Eddie to read **@TrashFan97** tell Richie that they 'hope ur getting ur ass ate today by ur hot piece king.'

"Hey, I'm sorry, Eds. I know you aren't really comfortable when my fans talk about you."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Eddie managed to stutter out, enthusiastically nodding his head. He started in on a rant, saying, "That's it. I don't need you posting pictures of me on the same account where you talk about being horny. It only encourages them."

A great, big shit eating grin took over Richie's face and he interrupted before Eddie could really get into it, however.

"Oh no. I caught that. You're flustered! That means that you're not uncomfortable. You're hiding something, and it's that _you're_ the one who's horny now! Did you find that tweet... _steamy_?"

Eddie's nose crinkled in disgust, and Richie wanted nothing more than to kiss it. He found it absolutely adorable when Eddie did that, even though he should hate it since it was almost always directed at him.

"Ew. Steamy? Anyway, no. That's not... I am _not_..." Eddie groaned. "I _hate_ that stupid app."

"You know there's nothing wrong with getting turned on by that," Richie said, putting his arm back around Eddie. "Remember what that couple's therapist said? It's perfectly natural."

"Oh, don't act like you're Mr. Well Adjusted now," Eddie said, but there was no real heat behind it. He sighed and started massaging his temples with his fingertips. "Seriously, what's natural about wanting to... to..."

"Stick your tongue in my ass?" Richie asked, always one to get straight to the point. Eddie rolled his eyes, but he was smiling fondly at him, so Richie wasn't too worried about scaring him away. "Okay, yeah, sure. The act itself might not feel natural, but wanting to feel good is _perfectly_ fine. And it _does_ feel good."

"I guess if you want it too," Eddie said, smiling, " that means I shouldn't feel too bad about it, right?"

"Fuck yeah it does," Richie said loudly. "And fuck yeah I do! Do you want to celebrate National Horny Day and do it now?"

"I refuse to observe such a dumb 'holiday,' but... uh, yeah. I'd... I'd like to."

"Well then, sweetheart... take me to bed."

Richie had tried his hardest to hide how eager he was, but his voice had come out so breathless, Eddie could have seen his desperation from space.

There was some stumbling and many kisses as they made their way across the apartment before they fell onto the bed. Richie let out a soft 'oof' as he hit the mattress and Eddie crawled on top of him. He was too nervous to say much else, since it was rare for Eddie to take charge when it came to sex, and he didn't want to break the spell that seemed to have fallen over him. Not that Richie was complaining about what they tended to do, because he _was_ a power bottom through and through (and he was learning the terms for these things now). But it was so sexy when Eddie was his normally usual bossy self in the bedroom.

"Did, uh, did you shower today?" Eddie asked in between kisses, and Richie mumbled a barely intelligible 'huh' against his throat.

Because they were _still_ kissing, and Richie couldn't remember a time when he was so enamored with someone that he could get lost in simply kissing for such a long period of time. He just loved Eddie so god damn much that if they did nothing else except kissing for the rest of their lives, he would have been more than content. But it still made him a horny idiot, and he hadn't exactly realized what it was that Eddie was asking, and then exactly why he was asking it.

"Oh, yeah, this morning," he replied, once his mind caught up with his mouth. "Though, I guess we should shelve this until right after I take a shower."

"No," Eddie said quickly. "No, it's alright. Like, we've just been sitting around, so it's alright. Right?"

Richie smiled at Eddie, probably looking incredibly smitten (or incredibly dumb), and reached up to reassuringly pet his hair.

"Eds, baby, you know I'd shower for you? You can admit it if you would rather wait, and I will not be upset in any way what-so-ever."

"Let's just look at it as me working on two things at once? Sex stuff and cleanliness stuff? Two birds, one stone, and all that."

"Don't let Stan hear you talking about killing birds."

"Don't let your boyfriend hear you talking about Stan when he's literally sitting on your hard on," Eddie shot back, chuckling to himself. "Now, come on. Get your pants off."

"Aye aye captain," Richie said, giving Eddie a salute before he followed his instructions.

They got undressed the rest of the way pretty quickly. Well, as quickly as they could when they constantly stopped to kiss even more, but soon enough they were naked and both dripping, and Richie couldn't wait to get Eddie's mouth on him. 

"So, what exactly do I do?" Eddie asked, looking apprehensive for the first time since he had admitted he wanted to try rimming.

"Do what feels right for you," Richie said. "This is your first time doing this, and although I'm the one on the receiving end, I think today is about you. But also make sure I feel somewhat good. That's important, too."

Eddie laughed and then practically threw himself at Richie.

"Oh, okay. Getting right into it, I see. I'm okay with this."

Running his hands up Richie's thighs, Eddie spoke directly into his skin, "I wonder if this will finally get you to shut up. You think it feels _that_ good?"

"Everything feels that good with you."

"God, you are such a sap." Eddie left a few more kisses, trailing from Richie's thigh up higher, before he bit lightly at his pelvis. "And such a liar, too. You _never_ shut up."

"Then try your hardest to make that a reality, babe."

Richie flipped over, sending the blanket sliding down to the floor. He slipped a little against Eddie's stupid silk sheets as he scooted up onto his knees, pushing his ass out on display, and his breath hitched when he felt Eddie's hands on his cheeks. For a moment, he simply held Richie's ass almost sweetly, but then he pulled his cheeks apart and exposed his hole. Sure, he had fingered Richie in the past, but he never really gotten 'up close and personal' with this part of his boyfriend. So, it wasn't a surprise that he audibly gulped as he stared, and Richie tried not to think about all the spit it required to make such an action audible and about Eddie's spit in particular and about Eddie maybe possibly spitting on his hole in the future.

Baby steps.

Eddie wasn't one to draw anything out, so once he had gathered himself, he didn't tease Richie. He truly did 'get right into it' and leaned down so he could lick around Richie's hole, getting everything pretty damn sloppy, but not doing much more than that. His movements were restrained, is what they were. Exploring, one might even say. Which, duh, that made sense considering he had never rimmed anyone before. God, Richie wanted more, but he wasn't about to force Eddie to do anything that he wasn't ready for. Sticking your tongue in someone's ass was probably about as intimate as you could get and, some might argue, as gross as you could get. The point was, it posed a few problems for Eddie, who was working on accepting his sexuality and what that entailed and learning how to cope with his OCD in a healthy manner. Richie was simply proud of him for making it as far as he had. But yeah, he was ready to celebrate their win by doing something else that would result in both of them having an orgasm.

"Okay, so do you think it's wet enough to do more?" Eddie asked, bringing Richie back to the present.

But not fully, however, because Richie just stupidly said, "Wha?"

Before he had time to process what was happening, Eddie had face planted into Richie's ass and started _really_ going at it. He licked around his hole a few more times before working the tip of his tongue in, and Richie screamed. He actually screamed and tried to muffle his sounds with the pillow he had been resting his cheek on. Eddie took that as the encouragement it clearly was and shoved the rest of his tongue in as he worked a hand under Richie so he could start stroking his cock. Richie hadn't realized how keyed up he had been, but somewhere between discussing _fucking rimming_ so casually on the couch to Eddie fucking him with his tongue, he had gotten so close to coming despite neither of them touching his cock. He was going to come embarrassingly fast now that Eddie was.

"God, babe, you're so good at this already," he said, words slightly muffled by the pillow. "You're a fucking natural."

Eddie pulled back so he could say, "Good to hear that."

And then he got right back to work.

His hand sped up, so he must have been able to tell that Richie was close. Probably because Richie was clenching so hard that he was worried he was going to break Eddie's tongue off. Was that something he should worry about? Whatever. He couldn't worry about anything at that point. Still, he expressed his concerns to Eddie who laughed against him, and that felt way better than it had any right to. Then, Eddie started to move his tongue around in circles, and Richie could feel spit dripping down his crack. He could just imagine how Eddie looked -- chin covered in spit and eyes fully blown out. He moaned loudly followed by a chant of 'Eddie, Eddie, Eddie' as he started coming, Eddie working him through it from both ends.

He had barely been able to move his hand out of the way when Richie fell onto the bed, not giving one single fuck that his spent dick was getting cum all over Eddie's fancy sheets. He was _fucked out_ and he was going to bask in that glow and pretend that laundry wasn't a thing.

"That good, huh?" Eddie asked, sounding smug, but he definitely had every right to.

"You killed me with your sexual prowess," Richie mumbled. "Babe, I love you and want to return the favor, but I don't think I can. I hate leaving you on your own, but, you literally killed me. "

"Well, there is something you can do to help while I take care of myself."

"Yeah? What's that?" Richie asked, looking over his shoulder. Instead of answering, Eddie spread Richie open once more. "Oh. Yeah. _Yeah_ , I can do that."

Replacing Eddie's hands with his own, Richie held his cheeks apart and Eddie immediately started stroking himself. The head of his cock kept catching on Richie's hole, and God. If he was just a few years younger, he swore he'd be getting hard again already. As it was, he could feel his own cock twitching slightly, and he knew that they'd be going for round two before the night was over. Eddie seemed to be ridiculously into it, and that was so hot, and Richie just had to let him know that.

"Yeah, come on, Eds. You look so good right now." Because Richie was still glancing over his shoulder, even though he knew his neck was not going to be happy with him later. "Need you to come for me, baby. Come all over my hole. God, that'll be so hot."

"Maybe, uh, maybe some day I can come in your hole," Eddie said, and Richie moaned like he was the one currently touching himself.

"Okay. We can do that. I thought you'd never want to go bareback."

"Well, I'm learning a lot of things about myself recently."

Richie laughed at that, and weirdly it seemed that was what did Eddie in. He bit his lip, which was a tell tale sign he was going to come, because he still had trouble letting himself make noise. With a soft grunt, his hand moved fast as his orgasm took over him. He painted Richie's hole with his come, and it soon joined all the spit that was dripping down and drying on Richie's thighs. 

As Eddie flopped down to join Richie in post orgasmic bliss, Richie mumbled, "Looks like I'm going to have to take another shower anyway."

Eddie playfully swatted at his shoulder.

"Yeah, you fucking better. You owe me big time. Not just for not reciprocating, but I blew your fucking mind and you still didn't shut up."

"Because I'm fucking Trashmouth, duh," Richie said, proudly. "Anyway, I said I wouldn't mind showering for you, and I meant it. I don't want to wake up gross tomorrow."

Still, Richie only stood up somewhat reluctantly, because he wasn't sure if he could completely trust his legs not to give out. But he really didn't want to see what would happen if he let all those bodily fluids dry on his skin, so he grabbed some clean clothes and turned to the bed to ask if Eddie wanted to join him in the shower. He was thinking round two could happen even sooner than anticipated, but he froze when he caught a glimpse of Eddie, laying on his stomach still. The sun was coming in the window just right that it lit him up beautifully, and Richie swore his heart stopped. But it obviously couldn't have because _something_ was pumping blood to his dick.

"Happy fucking Horny Day to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Later that night, once they had found their way to bed this time for it's intended use, the two of them were checking their phones one last time. Richie laughed quietly to himself before locking his, setting it down on the bedside table, and turning to Eddie. It took about another minute before Eddie was yelling at him for what he had tweeted once again.
> 
> Richie Tozier ✅ **@Trashmouth:** 😋🍑


End file.
